Universal Studios Oregon
Universal Studios Oregon is the first theme park in UNSR, and opened on May 1975. Lands Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Films and Its Licensed Properties Throughout the History - A dark ride which take guests through Universal films and its other limited properties. It opened on May 1975. * A Journey Through HBO TV Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz - A motion-based AGV trackless dark ride that takes guests through HBO TV shows, has two separate vehicles called "Popcorn" (one that takes guests through live-action TV shows, like, Game of Thrones, True Blood, Freshman Year, etc.) and Kids n Family (the other that takes guests through childrens' HBO TV shows, like, Crashbox, Sesame Street, etc.), and hosted by Buster Moon from Sing, and Buzz from Beat Bugs. It opened on May 2018 * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction It opened on December 1995. * Universal Rocking Roller Coaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands (eg. The Beatles, ELO, Aerosmith), pop/disco singers (eg. Rick Astley, Michael Jackson), and various artists and bands (eg. Gloria Gaynor, Cyndi Lauper). It opened on November 2003. * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. It opened on March 1999. * E.T. Adventure It opened on June 1999. * Skull Island: Reign of Kong It opened on June 1999. * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular It opened on June 1999. * Jaws: The Ride It opened on June 1999. * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios - A motion simulator ride that the guests fly through Universal Salem Resort with celebrities, animated characters, Harry Potter characters, and Transformers characters. It opened on September 2018. * Life Will Be a Musical - A 3-D musical film starring Steven Spielberg, Max, Duke, Nintendo characters, Buzz from Beat Bugs, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Mel, Simpsons family, Nickelodeon characters, Cartoon Network characters, BFDI characters, Lazy Town characters, Buddy, Darnell, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Jewel, Peanuts characters, Ferdinand, DreamWorks characters, Sesame Street Muppets, VeggieTales characters, and MLP characters. It opened on December 2018. New York * New York Musical Theater It opened on on March 1999. ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1999) ** Snoopy the Musical (1999) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2000) ** Annie: The Musical (2002) ** Shrek: The Musical (2006) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure It opened on June 2021. * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. It opened on March 2014. * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Flying Theater Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. It opened on April 2018. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man It opened on June 2001. * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack!- a laser dark ride TBA. It opened on September 2005. * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. It opened on July 2018. * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) It opened on April 2004. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. It opened on October 2001. * Battlestar Galactica It opened on July 2012. * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. It opened on May 1999. * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. It opened on January 2004. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. it opened on February 2001. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. It opened on November 1999. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. It opened on August 2014. * Back to the Future: Time Twist - An OMNIMAX Dome Motion Simulator inspired by Back to the Future film series. It opened on May 1999. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. It opened on April 2018. * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. It opened on September 1990. * Twister... Ride It Out It opened on October 1998. * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. It opened on May 1997. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. It opened on may 2001. Town Square Brazil * Rio: A Bird's Journey It opened on April 15 2011 * Rio: Amazon Jungle Adventure It opened on April 4 2014 * Fast Five: National Dom Torreto Day it opened on April 29 2011 Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. It opened on June 1999. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights It starts on October 2001, but it opens every October. * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. It opened on June 1999. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. It opened on April 2003. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park It opened on April 2003. * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. It opened on June 1999. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN It opened on June 1999. * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. It opened on June 1999. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. It opened on June 1999. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2012) * Flight of the Hippogriph (2012) * Dragon Challenge (2018, when the ride is relocated from the Orlando park.) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2018) * Mythicarousel (2018) Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. (2014) * Ministry of Magic (2021) Forbidden Forest * Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike (2020) * Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster (2020) * Untitled SFX Coaster (2020) Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport (2020) Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride (2020) Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? (2020) Pop Star Play Land Edit * Kirby Round Ride (2020) * Wet play area (2020) Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction (2020) Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport (2020) Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster (2020) * Jungle play area (2020) Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy (2020) Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks